Secret Date
by honour632
Summary: Tyler Benson is a sporty, brave and kind kid living in a house with his sisters who were twins, older brother, and parents Sam and Freddie. But Tyler has a secret. For a while, he has had a crush on Carly's daughter Clarissa. Can he date her and keep it a secret from his two pesky older sisters? Characters based from shanna852963's seddie oneshots stories.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of shanna852963's version of Sam and Freddie's kids (ICarly) just changed a little bit.  
Jason is 18, almost 19. He is slightly shorter than Freddie and is just as protective of his sisters as his dad. He has brown hair and blue eyes and is really into Galaxy Wars and computer stuff.  
The twins Emma and Ashton are 16 and a half and they are slightly shorter than Sam. Ashton has blonde hair and green eyes and Emma has light brown hair and brown eyes. Ashton is the sweet one and is always perky and does dance and cheerleading and Emma is sporty, doing soccer, and she is into Galaxy Wars and computer stuff as well.  
Tyler is just 15 and he is the same height as Sam, still growing. He has brown hair and brown eyes, one of his eyes having a few specks of blue. He looked a lot like Freddie. He is the fittest out of the kids and he plays basketball and hockey. He is also left handed like his dad and can sing and dance like his mum.  
Now that that is cleared up, onto the story.**

Tyler was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels of the TV, bored out of his mind.

"Tyler, we're going out now. Are you sure you don't want to watch Emma's basketball game?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I have Hockey and Basketball tomorrow morning. Anyway, I can't be bothered. It's Friday night." Tyler said and Sam rolled her eyes, kissing the top of his head.

"Just don't burn our house down. See you later." Freddie said.

"Guys, hurry up. Emma is going to kill us if we're late." Jason said from the front door and the parents rolled their eyes, going out after their eldest son, locking the door behind them.

After spending another 20 minutes of flicking through channels, Tyler decided to watch the food channel which only made him hungry. He was just about to get up tp go to the kitchen when someone knocked on the front door. Groaning, he went and opened the door to find a teary Clarissa, Carly's only child who was a month older then the twins.

"Clarissa? What happened?" Tyler asked when she was inside and he had locked the door.

"Is anyone else home?" Clarissa asked.

"No. Come on. Let's go and sit on the couch." Tyler said, but as he went to pull her to the couch, she stopped him.

"What's going on? Wait, Ashton said you were hanging out with Roy. What did he do? Are you alright?" Tyler asked.

"He cheated on me with Lisa, the head cheerleader. I thought she was my friend. They didn't even try to hide it. They just kept making out in front of me. I think I need to punch something." Clarissa said.

"Wait. Seriously?" Tyler asked

"Yes. Unless you want to help me kill Roy and Lisa." Clarissa said.

"Come on. You don't want to kill them. You are too nice for that." Tyler said and Clarissa went over to the couch and slumped down into it.

"I'm too nice apparently. That's what Emma said yesterday when that guy with the missing arm needed help with his bags." Clarissa said.

"I don't think you're too nice. You were helping someone that needed help. I mean, Emma does stuff like that all of the time. Last week she helped a girl in a wheelchair get into the movie theatre because people wouldn't let her through." Tyler said as he sat down next to her.

"Well, no guys seem to like me. I'll be alone for the rest of my life." Clarissa whined.

"You are one of the hottest girls at the school. You'll find someone soon. And anyway, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Roy is a jerk and always will be. Just move on and find someone better." Tyler said and Clarissa looked at him.

"Hey. Do you want a hot chocolate? My dad taught me how he makes them and they are so amazing." Tyler said.

"Uh, okay." Clarissa said. Tyler then got up and went over to the kitchen. While he made the hot chocolate, Clarissa watched him. She couldn't quite pin point it, but there was something different about him. He used to just be the annoying brother that was always around, but lately he had been changing and he seemed to look different to her somehow. She just couldn't figure out how.

"Here we go. It might be a bit hot, so be careful, but it is so good." Tyler said a few minutes later as he handed Clarissa her hot chocolate. Clarissa took a sip and her eyes widened.

"I think I'm in love." Clarissa said and Tyler's cheeks went slightly red.

"My dad makes them so much better." Tyler said.

"I don't think it's possible. This is so good." Clarissa said and Tyler smiled. The two then sat in silence for a while before Tyler noticed Clarissa staring at him.

"Why do you keep staring?" Tyler laughed and Clarissa shook her head and put her empty mug on the coffee table next to Tyler's.

"Sorry. It's just….. you've changed." Clarissa said and Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How?" Tyler asked.

"I can't put my finger on it, but I'm pretty sure it's a good thing. But something that I have noticed is that one of your eyes has blue specks in it." Clarissa said.

"I know. I think it's kind of funny how it's only with one eye though. I mean, if you look close enough at my dad's eyes he has gold specks in his eyes, but that's just what my mum says. She always says I'm a lot like my dad in everything except sports of course. Although he does go to the gym once a week. Does the gym count as a sport?" Tyler asked. Clarissa shrugged and suddenly, something in her head clicked.

_Oh god._ Clarissa thought to herself. _I have a crush on Tyler Benson._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy. **

It was 20 minutes after her realisation that Clarissa heard the snapping of fingers in front of her.

"Oh. Uh, I guess I just daydreamed." Clarissa said, shaking her head.

"That's cool. I do it all of the time. Jason always says that I'm daydreaming about a girl, but it's usually just something stupid like chocolate or whether or not I even want to be in the same room as Emma when she is talking about Galaxy Wars with Jason and dad. What were you dreaming about?" Tyler asked.

"I-I don't really know." Clarissa replied. Tyler smiled and then he got up and put the mugs in the sink, getting a soda from the fridge.

"Want a soda?" Tyler asked.

"Have any diet?" Clarissa asked as she got up and walked over to him. Tyler turned around just as she reached him and he handed her the bottle, closing the fridge and going over to the bench and opening his soda.

"Hey Tyler, did you really mean what you said earlier about me being one of the hottest girls at school?" Clarissa asked. Tyler looked down and Clarissa saw his face and ears turn bright red.

"Hey look. It's a show about how to cook the perfect churro." Tyler said when he looked at the TV, but as he turned around, he and Clarissa smacked heads and they both stumbled back.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?" Tyler asked when he had gotten over the shock.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt. I don't think our heads actually hit that hard." Clarissa replied. Tyler nodded and then he took a sip of his soda. He soon glanced at Clarissa to see she was doing the same. Before they knew what was really going on, their lips were pressed together and their arms were around the other, the two pulling each other closer.

"I, um, guess you're over Roy." Tyler said as they pulled away.

"Yeah. I guess." Clarissa said. She then leant up slightly and pressed her lips to his again, amazed by how soft his lips were and by the sparks and fireworks that went off in her head. Little did she know Tyler felt the exact same as her.

2 hours later, Freddie, Emma, Sam, Ashton, Jason and Gibby's son Quincy walked into the house.

"Tyler! Dinner." Sam called upstairs as Freddie put the pizza he had bought on the way home on the table and everyone sat down. Tyler then came downstairs closely followed by Clarissa.

"Clarissa? What are you doing here? I thought you were going home after your date with Roy." Ashton said as Clarissa and Tyler sat down with everyone else, Sam having pulled extra chairs up for Jason and Quincy to sit on. Sam and Freddie were sitting on the side furthest from the kitchen and Tyler and Clarissa were across from them. The twins were on the ends and Quincy was seated next to Emma, Jason next to Ashton.

"Roy is a big fat jerk. I walked in on him and Lisa making out and they continued after they saw me. I said to Roy that we're over, he said he didn't care so I came over." Clarissa replied, grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Aren't you a little bit upset?" Ashton asked.

"I was at first, but then I realised that there are better looking guys at the school and I was fine." Clarissa said and Tyler rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Oh yeah. Mum, there was this thing about churro's while you were away and I recorded it for you. Well, most of it. You miss the first 12 minutes though." Tyler said.

"Don't worry. It's still churro's. Just eat your dinner before I do." Sam said and Tyler quickly began to eat. Freddie then got up to get the drinks and as he was coming back, he saw something weird. Tyler and Clarissa were playing footsies. Smiling, he put the drinks down in front of them and then leant down to whisper into Tyler's ear.

"If you don't want people to see what you're doing with your foot, stop it." Freddie whispered and then he patted his son on the shoulder as he went bright red.

"What did you just say to him? He's as bright as a tomato." Emma said.

"Nothing you need to know." Tyler snapped and Freddie grinned, handing everyone else their drinks before sitting back in his seat and eating his pizza.

"Quincy, Clarissa, are you two staying here tonight?" Sam asked after dinner as they were all packing up.

"Well, my dad is doing something to do with the cat. I didn't ask details. He said it was cool if I crashed here as long as it's okay with you." Quincy replied.

"No worries. Who knows what that strange Gibby does with that cat." Sam said and Freddie chuckled.

"What about you Clarissa?" Freddie asked and she could see the massive grin on his face.

"Uh, why not? My mum wanted to come and watch Tyler's hockey game. Or dad does and mum is just tagging along because she knows that'll you'll be there." Clarissa said.

"Hockey is after basketball at 1. And since we're a player down it'll be tight." Tyler said.

"Weren't you doing football at one point?" Clarissa asked.

"Yeah, but then Roy joined and I already hated his guts. He tried to punch me in the face just because I told him to back off of Ashton. She kept saying no, but he followed her around like a lost puppy. So when he tried to punch me I ducked and then smacked him over the head with the butter sock." Tyler said.

"Good thinking." Freddie said and Sam smiled.

"See? They do come in handy baby." Sam said to him and he just gave her a look. She smiled innocently and then kissed him.

"Okay. I'm going to go and shoot hoops. Jason, come on." Tyler said as he picked up his basketball. Jason sighed as he got off of the couch and went outside with his little brother.

After a while of playing basketball, Jason went inside and Clarissa came outside.

"You want to play?" Tyler asked her.

"I don't even know how." Clarissa laughed.

"That's cool. I'll show you. Come here." Tyler said. Clarissa then walked over to him and Tyler stood behind her, telling her where to put her hands on the ball and putting his hands over hers on the ball, the two throwing it up and it went straight into the ring.

"Awesome. I got a goal or whatever it's called." Clarissa cheered as Tyler went to go grab the ball. Tyler smiled and then bounced the ball at her.

"You and Ash cheering on the game?" Tyler asked.

"Of course. Lisa is going to be 'accidently' punched in the face as we cheer." Clarissa said.

"You have been hanging around Emma way too much." Tyler laughed as Clarissa threw the ball back at him. He then suddenly laughed again and Clarissa raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Ashton and Emma are watching us." Tyler said. He then looked up to his sisters' bedroom window and smiled, waved and then blew a kiss at them. He then threw the ball backwards and it went into the hoop and he grinned up at the window.

"Show off." Emma called out once she had opened the window.

"And what's wrong with that?" Tyler asked with his wide grin and then he turned and went and got his ball.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Tyler said to Clarissa.

"Well, it is cold. Man, I can't believe that there's only 4 weeks before Christmas." Clarissa said as they walked inside.

"I know. How fast as this semester gone? Six more months and Jason is leaving for college." Tyler said.

"Hey. He'll still be visiting all of the time. And anyway, he might not even be leaving Seattle." Clarissa said.

"Yeah I know. But hey, he's still a nerd either way so, you know." Tyler said and the two laughed, Tyler and Clarissa both going upstairs but Clarissa to the twins room and Tyler to his.

"Hey Tyler, I need to ask you something." Jason said as he walked into his little brothers room a minute later, closing the door behind him and going and sitting on the bed next to Tyler.

"What's up?" Tyler asked.

"You haven't told anyone that I'm going to college here yet have you?" Jason whispered.

"Nope. Don't worry. It's going to be the biggest surprise for them and mum will probably cry." Tyler laughed.

"Yeah. Also, what's going on between you and Clarissa? And don't say nothing. I saw the look you shared at dinner after dad whispered whatever it was into your ear and you were bright red." Jason said.

"Swear on your life that you won't tell a soul?" Tyler asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to stab a pin in my eye." Jason said.

"Okay. So, Clarissa came here all upset about 3 minutes after you guys left and so I made her a hot chocolate. After she had calmed down and was over Roy, she kept staring at me and then she sort of went into another planet. After she came back to earth, I got her a soda and after we smashed heads by accident, we, um, kissed." Tyler said.

"Awe. Little Tyler is growing up." Jason said.

"Shut up." Tyler laughed, throwing his pillow at him.

"So…. How was it?" Jason asked after a few seconds.

"Well, do you know how whenever mum and dad said that whenever they kiss they feel sparks and fireworks going off everywhere and we just said they were crazy? Well, I think I understand what they mean now." Tyler said and Jason beamed.

"I told you it felt nice. Even Kayla was saying it was weird you didn't know." Jason said.

"Why were you and Kayla talking about me?" Tyler asked.

"I tell her everything. Well, almost everything." Jason said and Tyler smiled.

"I feel special. I'm the only one that knows." Tyler said. Jason rolled his eyes and then grabbed the pillow, whacking Tyler across the head with it.

"What was that for?" Tyler asked.

"For not asking her out sooner you idiot." Jason laughed and then he left the room after ditching Tyler's pillow at him.

This was going to be the longest six months of Tyler's life.

**Please review. I want to know what ya think.**

**And Guest? Did you think i was done? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a tip, i know nothing about hockey or basketball.**

It was 9am the next morning and Sam, Freddie, Carly, her husband Andy, Emma, Quincy, Jason and his girlfriend Kayla were sitting in the gymnasium waiting for the game to start. The four parents were in the front row while the teens were in the row behind them.

"You know, you would think that as cheerleader you'd be doing a better job at cheering people up." Emma said when Ashton walked over to her, the cheerleaders and basketball players all in the middle of the court talking.

"Ha Ha. I came over here because I want to say something. Tyler and Clarissa are flirting with each other. Like, outrageously. They started talking and Clarissa was all in her giggling and flirty mood and Tyler is saying things that makes no sense to me or anyone else but makes her laugh. Look at them." Ashton said and Emma and Quincy looked over at the group in the middle of the court to see Tyler and Clarissa a little distance away from everyone, wide smiles on both of their faces, both sometimes laughing.

"Okay. That is just weird." Emma said. The whistle then blew and all of the cheerleaders went to the side of the court.

"What's going on between you and Tyler?" Ashton asked as they got ready to do their cheer.

"What makes you say that?" Clarissa asked. Ashton was about to answer when the game started and they did their cheer, going on to cheer for their team and yelling out names.

"Go Tyler!" Ashton heard Clarissa yell and she swore she saw Tyler smile slightly as he ran down the court and intercepted the ball, bouncing it back to his teams goals.

As the game got deeper, Ashton noticed that any time Clarissa yelled out Tyler's name, he tried just a little bit harder. By half time, he was exhausted and Clarissa sat next to him on the bench, handing him his drink.

"We have a longer break so I'll be fine coach." Tyler said after his coach asked if he wanted a break.

"Tyler, don't strain yourself. You still have hockey remember." Clarissa said.

"I'm fine. I can go on." Tyler said.

"How about you rest next corner and go all out on the last? Sound fair?" Clarissa asked and after a few seconds, Tyler nodded. Clarissa smiled and then wiped the sweat off of his forehead with a towel.

"Okay. Tell me that that is normal." Ashton asked to Emma, Sam and Freddie talking to Carly and Andy, the two still sitting and Jason and Kayla still seated as well, Quincy off buying Emma food.

"Okay. This is getting freaky." Emma said as Quincy handed her the food and drinks, getting a small kiss in return.

"Would it really be that terrible if Tyler and Clarissa were dating?" Quincy asked and the twins stayed silent. The nub had a point.

When the game started again, Ashton noticed how Tyler was sitting on the bench.

"Hey. Why's Tyler sitting out?" Ashton asked Clarissa.

"He was almost passing out from exhaustion. He's playing next quarter and then he has hockey too so he's going to be dead tonight." Clarissa replied. Ashton nodded and Clarissa frowned. Ashton didn't know why it had appeared, but it disappeared just as quickly and before Ashton knew it, Clarissa was back to cheering on the game.

In the last quarter, Tyler went all out. He managed to get his team so many points that by the end of the game they were over 100 points up. The team had their cheer and then got their drinks and the Benson's, Carly, Andy and Clarissa (don't have a last name for them yet), Quincy and Kayla went over to an extremely exhausted, but somehow still standing upright, Tyler.

"You did great. I have never seen you try so hard." Sam said.

"I know. It's the last game of the year though before Christmas. I wanted to get as much of it out of my system for the holidays. I'll do the same with hockey." Tyler replied.

"Just don't wear yourself out Ty. You don't want to be in so much pain you can't walk." Freddie said.

"I'm fine." Tyler replied, but his red face and neck and tired expression didn't say the same.

Tyler was true to his word. He played the hockey game with as much strength and power as he had the basketball match and on more than one occasion he fell over only to jump right back up and keep trying.

"Tyler, you hungry?" Sam asked after they got home, Tyler looking tired but still bouncing around like his usual self.

"I'm good for now. I ate something when I was waiting for you guys." Tyler replied, falling onto the couch and having Clarissa sit next to him, Ashton on his other side.

"You played really well today Ty." Ashton said.

"Yeah. Maybe you shouldn't push yourself so much next time though." Clarissa said.

"Eh. It was the last games of the year. I'll have plenty of time to rest up." Tyler replied.

"Still. You might actually pass out before dinner." Ashton said.

"Good thing he had a shower in the changing rooms otherwise we would have been dead by the time we got home." Jason said as he sat down on the armchair, Kayla sitting on one of his legs and his arms going around her waist.

"Hey Kayla, are you staying for dinner?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah. My parents are having a night out tonight and I don't really like being home alone." Kayla replied. Tyler then frowned when he saw Jason tighten his grip on Kayla, but he quickly covered it up and then got up.

"Well, I'm not absolutely tired yet. Jason, want to play Mario Kart?" Tyler asked and Jason sighed, nodding. Kayla then got up and went down to the basement with the boys. When they were walking down the steps, Jason noticed how Tyler locked the door and he froze.

"Talk." Tyler said once they got to the landing and Jason and Kayla looked at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't updated all week. I was sick and i wasn't allowed on the computer. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I am also working on another one called A New Life and it's about ICarly and vampires. Please enjoy.**

"Tyler-" Jason started.

"No. Don't start with me. I saw what happened in there. Kayla, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but please explain to me what's going on. Every time Kayla's parents are mentioned, Jason, you act like Kayla is a glass doll and you go all protective mode on her. And you always ask if Kayla can stay over. What's going on?" Tyler asked. Jason looked at Kayla and she sighed.

"My parents, they are constantly fighting. Like constantly. Sometimes it's about money and sometimes about me. But most of the time they just scream at each other about nothing. I mean, I saw that one argument with your parents where it got to yelling, but the fights my parents have are a thousand times louder and scarier. My mum threatened my dad with a knife one day while Jason was over and that's how he found out. That was actually one of their milder fights. I just don't like being home anymore. It doesn't feel safe and until I get out there for college, I like being here." Kayla said. She then saw Tyler look to Jason who gave him a hard stare.

"Well are you going to tell her or am i?" Tyler asked, unaffected by the deadly look his older brother gave him.

"Tell me what?" Kayla asked, looking at Jason.

"Jason here is staying in Seattle to go to college. It's a surprise for mum and dad and also obviously you." Tyler said.

"Wait. You're staying in Seattle?" Kayla asked, Jason turning to look at her with a soft look on his face.

"Yeah. I know I could go to Cal Tech or MIT, but I don't think I'd be able to manage being away from my family or you. Going into a fancy college wouldn't hurt, but I'd miss you too much." Jason said and Kayla grinned, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Tyler grinned and then went up the stairs, unlocking the door and walking out with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing. Jason and Kayla just owe me a little something is all." Tyler replied. Sam frowned at him, but he just smiled wider in reply and went and grabbed a blue soda.

"You know you shouldn't have sugar when you're tired." Sam said.

"It's 4;30 and I want to be awake at dinner. It's not going to kill me to have some sugar." Tyler said and Sam rolled her eyes. Tyler then went and sat on the couch which was now lonesome and started watching a basketball match on TV. He sat there for 10 minutes before Clarissa came downstairs wearing faded jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and her hair was still up.

"Are you really watching sport? You've played all day." Clarissa said as she sat down next to him.

"Well, it's a good game." Tyler replied.

"A game that you have on record. Can't we watch something else?" Clarissa asked and Sam looked up. Tyler never let anyone cut over his sport. But much to her surprise, Tyler sighed and handed Clarissa the remote which made the girl smile and then turn to the TV.

"What else is there on?" Tyler asked as Clarissa flicked through the channels.

"Well, Celebrities Underwater is on." Clarissa said.

"Put it on now." Sam said as she came into living room and sat on an armchair and Tyler and Clarissa both smiled. Clarissa then put the show on just as it started and Sam was immediately engrossed.

"Isn't it basketball night?" Jason asked Tyler when he and Kayla came upstairs a few minutes later. Tyler, Clarissa and Sam just shushed him as they were engrossed with Celebrities Underwater. Jason and Kayla just rolled their eyes and then went upstairs as Ashton came down.

"Are you guys serious?" Ashton asked

"Shhh." Tyler, Clarissa and Sam all said at once and Ashton rolled her eyes, sitting on the armchair next to Sam's. She then looked over at Clarissa and Tyler and she started wondering if they were really dating. Clarissa was almost sitting on Tyler and he was holding her arm, the two so engrossed in the show that they didn't seem to notice how close they were.

"Come on. Just 15 more seconds. You can do this Timmy Callan." Tyler said.

"Don't fail us now." Sam said.

"Please make it without dying." Clarissa said. When the buzzer went off and Jimmy popped up, Clarissa, Sam and Tyler cheered, but as they were cheering, Clarissa accidently whacked Tyler in the face.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Clarissa said.

"It's fine. I think you poked my eye out though." Tyler said, blinking his eyes quickly, his right one watering.

"I'll get the eye drops." Sam said.

"No. That stuff hurts my eyes." Tyler said as Sam went over to the kitchen.

"Don't be a baby. Do you want your eye to go all funny for the rest of the night?" Ashton asked.

"I refuse to put that stuff in. My eye will be fine." Tyler said.

"Come on. Do you want your eye watering into your dinner?" Clarissa asked.

"I don't care. I'm not putting that stuff in." Tyler said firmly. Sam then walked back into the living room and handed the stuff to Clarissa.

"Eyes freak me out. You do it." Sam said.

"How do you get eye drops in then?" Ashton asked.

"Your dad pretends to give up and then he tackles me and puts it in my eyes. He is lucky that he's the only one that can get away with that." Sam muttered and Clarissa and Ashton smiled.

"Come on Tyler. It's just one drop." Clarissa said and Tyler shook his head. Clarissa let out an exasperated sigh and went to put it in his eye to have him cover his eyes. She groaned and then got an idea.

"Fine. Have a watery eye then." Clarissa and Tyler relaxed. A few seconds later, Clarissa quickly moved and pushed his head back, dripping it into his eye and then quickly getting up and moving away to the kitchen.

"Clarissa!" Tyler yelled, blinking furiously again.

"Well, it was either that or argue all night. And blame your mum. She gave me the idea." Clarissa said, putting the eye stuff on the bench and then grabbing herself a root beer before going and sitting back next to Tyler.

"Why did you have to say anything mum?" Tyler grumbled and Sam grinned.

"Because I'm awesome. Where is your nub of a dad anyway?" Sam asked.

"He's upstairs. I think he fell asleep." Ashton replied and Sam sighed. She then got up and went upstairs to hers and Freddie's room to find her husband fast asleep, still dressed with his shoes on. Sam had to smile at this. He always got tired after listening to loud noises after a long period of time and watching basketball and hockey with people loudly cheering all around him had taken it out of him.

"Baby, wake up." Sam said, shaking him slightly and he stirred, rolling onto his back and slowly opening his eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?" Freddie asked tiredly and Sam nodded.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and watch TV for a while before dinner." Sam said and Freddie nodded, sitting up and then yawning. Sam smiled and then ran her fingers through his hair, fixing it up a little. She then rested her hand on his cheek and he leant into it. Sam then leant in and softly kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away and then out of the room. However, as they were heading to the stairs, they saw something and almost yelled out. Down the end of the hall, Tyler and Clarissa were making out, both seeming into it. Smiling, the two snuck quietly down the hall to the stairs, going down to the living room and falling onto the now vacant couch, snuggling together on the couch and ignoring their daughters look of annoyance.

"Why can't I have a boyfriend?" Ashton muttered under her breath before she got up and went upstairs to find the biggest shock of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if this chapter is short. I didn't know what to write since I'm kind of working on 2 stories at once. I do have plans for the next chapter however so don't worry. **

Ashton, Tyler and Clarissa were in Tyler's room, Tyler and Clarissa sitting on the bed and Ashton was pacing in front of them, her arms crossed.

"I still don't get why you're freaking out so much." Tyler said and Ashton turned to him.

"I did not expect to walk upstairs and see my best friend and little brother making out. That was the last thing I wanted to see." Ashton replied.

"Ash, this is new to us too. We only started dating yesterday." Clarissa said and Ashton froze.

"Wait. Yesterday? You broke up with Roy yesterday." Ashton said and the two looked down.

"Well, when I got here, Tyler was here alone and he made me feel better." Clarissa begun.

"And then we had soda's and clunked heads and then kissed. Neither of us were actually expecting it to happen. But then we started making out and started talking and then we decided to date. We were going to try it out for a week or two and then see what happened after that." Tyler replied.

"Yeah. We were trying something new." Clarissa replied and Ashton nodded with a sigh. She stared at them for a minute and then a sad look covered her face.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Clarissa asked as she sat down in between the couple.

"It's just, everyone else is dating and I'm all alone. It's kind of lonely." Ashton said.

"Oh Ashy." Tyler said, putting his arm around her.

"I know, it's stupid. I just don't want to be alone anymore." Ashton replied.

"It's not stupid at all." Clarissa said.

"Exactly. One day, some guy will see how awesome you really are and then you won't be alone anymore. Just don't look so hard and a guy will come after you soon." Tyler said.

"You think?" Ashton asked.

"I don't think. I know. Just give it some time and the right guy will be right there." Tyler replied and Ashton gave him a small smile before pulling him into a hug.

"You are the best brother and officially my favourite." Ashton said and Tyler smiled.

"Good." He said and Ashton and Clarissa grinned. A minute later, Ashton left and Clarissa turned to Tyler.

"That was really sweet. What you said to Ashton." Clarissa said and Tyler blushed slightly.

"Well, I don't like it when the twins are upset. They are a lot nicer when they're happier." Tyler said.

"You care a lot about them." Clarissa said.

"Of course I do. They're my sisters." Tyler said and Clarissa smiled, moving closer to him and then placing her hand on his cheek. He leant into it and sighed.

_How lucky am I to know this boy?_ Clarissa thought as she stared into his soft eyes. After a minute, Clarissa leant in and kissed him softly, their lips moving in perfect sync, their eyes fluttering closed and Clarissa hands moving to his neck and sitting there, Tyler's hands going to her hips. When they finally pulled away, they rested their foreheads together and pulled each other closer. It was as if time had paused for them and they wished for it to never start up again.

An hour later, Clarissa and Tyler went downstairs for dinner and by then, everyone else had found out about Tyler and Clarissa.

"I can't believe that you already knew." Emma said to Jason, all of them sitting at the table.

"I only found out last night. It's kind of funny that they've known each other their entire lives and started dating." Jason said.

"We are right here you know?" Tyler said and Jason rolled his eyes.

"No arguing at the dinner table." Freddie said quickly to stop a storm that could happen between the boys.

"Then how come you and mum do it?" Emma asked.

"We're your parents. We're allowed to." Sam replied and Freddie sighed. The rest of dinner was filled with talk and laughter about random things, Clarissa and Tyler's relationship seeming to make its way into every conversation. The two were beginning to get annoyed so when dinner was over and they could get away they were happy.

"Did your dad really build this?" Clarissa asked, her and Tyler sitting on the edge of the tree house.

"Yeah. He did a good job too." Tyler replied. Clarissa smiled and then grabbed his hand, linking fingers and then resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we'll last?" Clarissa asked.

"I don't know. I guess only time will tell."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to upload this. I just got lost on another story and fprgot about this one. But here is the next chapter and i hope you all enjoy. It's kind of short, but the next one will be longer, i promise.**

* * *

3 weeks had gone by and Clarissa and Tyler were still together. People at school were a little confused by their dating, but they didn't care and ignored what people said, especially Lisa and Roy.

"Lisa is a total jerk. I can't believe I ever wanted to be her friend." Ashton said one morning, her, Clarissa and Emma at their lockers.

"She's always been a jerk. A snobby jerk." Emma said and Clarissa smiled.

"Who cares. I'm over it." Clarissa said.

"So how has it been with the idiot I call my brother?" Emma asked.

"It's been really good. He's really quite sweet." Clarissa said.

"Speaking of Tyler." Ashton said, nodding towards Tyler who was a little down the hall at his locker talking with Kirby, Quincy's brother that was Tyler's age. Clarissa and Emma looked back and when Tyler caught Clarissa's eye, he smiled and then shut his locker, he and Kirby going over to the girls.

"Hey." Tyler said, giving Clarissa a quick kiss and then rolling his eyes when Emma fake vomited.

"I'm going to do that every time I see you and Quincy kiss and see how you like it." Clarissa said.

"Hey Emma, Quincy told me to tell you that he has the flu and can't make it today." Kirby said and Emma sighed.

"Well, I have to get to class. Bye." Kirby said a moment later and then he walked off.

"He's so weird." Ashton said.

"Gibby's his dad. And he isn't that bad once you get to know him." Tyler said.

"Oh. Are you still doing that thing later?" Clarissa asked Tyler and he nodded.

"I can't believe you made me do this. I don't wanna." Tyler said and Clarissa rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine. Just stop being a baby." Clarissa said.

"What are you two talking about?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. Clarissa is just making me do something that is seriously out of my comfort zone. Anyway, I have to get to class before Kirby starts calling me to get there. Bye." Tyler said, leaning down and kissing Clarissa deeply for a second, giving her a smile before walking away to class.

"Okay. What was he talking about? Out of his comfort zone? What are you making him do?" Emma asked.

"You'll have to wait to find out. It's a secret." Clarissa said and Emma and Ashton looked at each other as their best friend turned and walked away.

"We have to find out what their hiding." Emma said.

"Sneaking around time?' Ashton said.

"Sneaking around time." Emma nodded and the two closed their lockers before walking after Clarissa to class.

Later that day, around the end of the day, everyone filed into the school hall for their school assembly, parents including Freddie, Sam, Carly, Andy, Gibby and Tasha there as well.

"Has anyone seen Tyler? He usually sits with us at assembly's." Ashton said to Jason, Kayla, Emma, Ashton and Kirby when they were all seated.

"Who knows? He's probably off with his basketball buddies in the front row." Jason said, glancing at Clarissa. They both knew where he really was, but neither wanted to spill, at least not until he was out in the open.

"Welcome students and parents to the last assembly of the year. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." Principal Barton said into the microphone on the stage.

"Now, to give this assembly a nice twist, I would like to welcome someone onto the stage to sing Cold December Night, Michael Buble's version. I hope you all enjoy. Please give a warm welcome to Tyler Benson." Principal Barton said and clapping and cheers filled the hall as Tyler walked onto the stage, everyone really confused as to what was happening. However, when Tyler started to sing, louder cheers filled the halls as his singing was mesmerising.

_"__Stockings are hung with care  
As Children sleep with one eye open  
Well, now there's more than toys at stake  
Cause I'm older now but not done hoping._

_The twinkling of the lights  
The scent of candles fill the household  
Old Saint Nick has taken flight  
With a heart on board so please be careful._

_Each year I ask for many different things  
But now I know what my heart wants you to bring_

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas  
There's nothing else that I will need this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under a tree  
I want something that lasts forever  
So kiss me on this cold December night._

_A tree that smells of pine  
A house that's filled with joy and laughter  
The mistletoe says stand in line  
Loneliness is what I've captured  
Oh but this evening can be a holy night  
Let's cozy on up by the fireplace  
And dim those Christmas lights_

_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas  
There's nothing else that you will need this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under a tree  
I want something that lasts forever  
So kiss me on this cold December night._

_They call it the season of giving  
I'm here, I'm yours for the taking  
They call it the season of giving  
I'm here, I'm yours_

_Just fall in love with me this Christmas  
There's nothing else that we will need this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under a tree  
I want something that lasts forever  
Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight  
I'll wear you like a Christmas sweater  
Walk proudly to the mistletoe tonight  
I want something to last forever  
So kiss me on this cold December night._

_They call it the season of giving  
I'm here, I'm yours for the taking  
They call it the season of giving  
I'm here, I'm yours"_

As Tyler sang, his eyes never stopped looking around at all of the people in the hall. People had started clapping to the beat of the song and everyone was swaying and standing. Tyler had never been so ecstatic in his entire life and he felt his heart racing before, during and after singing.

"Thank you." Tyler said into the microphone before he went and handed it to Principal Barton again, going off of the stage and going to the backstage which was just a little bit more of the hall. Tyler could hear the clapping go on for several minutes after he sung and his heart kept beating fast.

When the assembly ended and everyone was dismissed, Tyler instantly went in search of his family and friends, finding Clarissa first and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I am so glad you made me do this. I love you." Tyler said and then his eyes widened when he realised what he'd just said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this is a short chapter and I know i haven't been updating this story lately, but I've been busy with school and my other story and I half forgot about this one. But i will try to get another one up next weekend and see if i can get it longer. For now though, enjoy.**

Later that night, Tyler was sitting on his bed reading one of his books when Clarissa knocked on the door.

"Hey. Can I please come in?" She asked quietly and Tyler nodded, keeping a hold of his book and sitting up properly as she closed the door and then sat down on the bed, crossing her legs like him.

"What are you reading?" Clarissa asked.

"The Secret Garden. I loved the movie so I decided to read the book. It's quite interesting. Maybe you should read it." Tyler said and Clarissa nodded.

"Maybe I will. Uh, I-I wanted to talk to you about something." Clarissa said.

"If it's about what I said earlier, just forget that I said anything. It doesn't matter that much." Tyler said.

"Tyler, it matters a lot. You said 'I love you'. That's a big deal." Clarissa said.

"It doesn't have to be. If you feel uncomfortable about it, just forget I said anything. We can pretend I never said anything." Tyler said and Clarissa sighed, her guilt piling up.

"Did you mean it? Do you really love me?" Clarissa asked and Tyler looked down at his book, keeping his eyes away from hers.

"Look, it really doesn't matter. If you don't feel the same, I totally get it. Or at least I think I do. I don't mind all that much." Tyler said and Clarissa grabbed his hand.

"Tyler, I came here to tell you that… I love you too." Clarissa asked and Tyler looked up.

"I didn't say it before because one, you surprised me when you said it and two, our families came before I could even get over the shock. But I do love you. I figured that I'd be the one to say it first, not you." Clarissa said and Tyler gave a small smile.

"Well, my parents were kind of twisted themselves so I guess that's where I get it from." Tyler said and Clarissa smiled, shaking her head.

"You're crazy Benson." She said before she leant in and kissed him softly, their lips moving together in perfect sync. Tyler then put his book down and twisted his fingers into her hair, his other hand sitting on the bottom of her back and pulling her closer, her arms going around his neck. The two made out until their lungs were screaming which is when they pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you." Tyler whispered.

"I love you too." Clarissa replied, kissing Tyler softly before resting her head on his shoulder, the two just holding each other close. Their moment was ruined a moment later when Ashton walked into the room and Tyler and Clarissa just laughed at Ashton's expression.

"I totally ruined a moment didn't I?" Ashton asked.

"It's cool. What's up?" Tyler asked.

"Mum and Dad were wondering if you wanted to go bowling as a celebration for how amazing you're singing was. It was mums idea and dad went along with it so they made me come up here and ask." Ashton said.

"Bowling sounds fun. We'll be down in a minute." Tyler said and Ashton nodded before leaving, leaving the door open.

"Come on. Let's go get our bowl on." Tyler said and Clarissa smiled, standing up and then leaving the room. As they got to the stairs, Clarissa stopped Tyler as he was stepping down and kissed him, making him smile and then grab her hand and linking fingers with hers.

20 minutes later, Tyler, Clarissa, Emma, Ashton, Quincy, Sam, Freddie, Jason, Gibby, Tasha, Kirby, Carly and Andy were at the bowling alley and they were all just about to start their games.

"Hey. You alright?" Tyler asked Clarissa when he saw a funny look on her face.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about Ashton." Clarissa said.

"What for exactly?" Tyler asked.

"Look at her. She has to sit around and watch her siblings and parents and friends have relationships and be happy in them when she's all alone. It's sad and she's really lonely." Clarissa said and Tyler looked to his older sister.

"She does kind of look lonely. But what can we do about it? She'll probably get annoyed if we set her up with someone, especially if they're a jerk." Tyler said.

"I know, but I don't want her to be the only one that's lonely." Clarissa said and Tyler sighed.

"Is there anyone that you can think of that might be interested in her and isn't a total idiot?" Clarissa asked after a few moments. Tyler thought about it for a moment before someone came to mind and he smiled.

"Do you know my friend Damian from the hockey team? He's single and he has a huge crush on Ashton." Tyler said.

"I didn't know he was back from camp yet." Clarissa said and Tyler frowned.

"He wasn't at camp Rissa. Who told you that he was?" Tyler asked.

"The teachers did. People started asking questions and the teachers told us he was at camp. Everyone at school knows that's where he was. Why do you think he wasn't at camp?" Clarissa asked.

"No reason. I'll just call him and see if he wants to hang out with Ash. I'll be back in a minute." Tyler said and then he got up, leaving Clarissa in slight confusion.

An hour after being at the bowling alley, Tyler, Jason, Quincy and Kirby decided to go to the arcade and while they were heading in there, Tyler ran into an older woman and knocked the drinks she was holding to the floor.

"Wow. I'm so sorry. Here. Let me help clean it up." Tyler said as he grabbed some napkins from the counter and the woman smiled before she realised who he was.

"Tyler?" She asked and Tyler's eyes widened.

"Mrs Miller. I-I didn't realise it was you." Tyler said and Mrs Miller smiled.

"It's Carol to you Tyler." Carol said and Tyler smiled, helping her clean up the mess.

"How's Damian doing now that he's back from… How is he?" Tyler asked and Carol sighed.

"Better. He's still nervous around people, but he's definitely better than he was." Carol said.

"Everyone at school thinks he was off at camp." Tyler said.

"No one really needs to know the truth now do they. Have you spoken to him recently?" Carol asked, the two standing up and putting the napkins and cups in the bin.

"I called him just before. I asked him if he wanted to hang out with my sister, but I think it just sent him back to that night." Tyler said.

"I just want him to get out of the house for a few hours. He hasn't been outside since he got home from…. Well, you know. I appreciate you not telling anyone what happened." Carol said.

"Well, I was there when it happened so I get why he wants it to be secret. But my family knows something happened that night. I mean, they did get a call from the police." Tyler said.

"You could have told your parents Tyler. They don't need to be in the dark about it." Carol said.

"I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I did try a few times, but I couldn't." Tyler said.

"You should come by some time. I'm sure Damian would love to see you. You two are friends after all." Carol said and Tyler smiled.

"Maybe I'll drop by tomorrow. It's Saturday after all. Is he going to be coming to school any time soon?" Tyler asked and Carol shrugged.

"Depends if he can get past the nightmares." She replied and Tyler nodded.

"Well, it was good to see you again Tyler." Carol said after a moment and Tyler smiled, giving her quick hug.

"You too Mrs Miller. I'll see you later." Tyler said and the two then went their separate ways, Carol to her group and Tyler back to Clarissa and his parents.

"Wasn't that Damian's mother?" Sam asked Tyler.

"Yep. I was thinking about going to visit Damian tomorrow morning. Is that alright?" Tyler asked.

"Sure. As long as you don't get up to any mischief." Sam said.

"Can I tag along?" Clarissa asked.

"No! I mean, I kind of just want to say hey. I haven't seen him in a while. And I was going to see if he wanted to play video games and I know you don't like sitting around watching people play games with zombies and tons of death." Tyler said.

"Okay. Is everything alright Tyler?" Clarissa asked.

"Yeah. Everything's good. I'm going to go get some fries. I'll be back in a minute." Tyler said and then he walked off. Sam and Freddie looked at each other before Freddie went after him and stopped him before he got to the counter.

"Tyler, what's going on?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing." Tyler replied.

"Tyler, you know I can tell when you're lying." Freddie said and Tyler sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Tyler said.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? Or is Damian?" Freddie asked.

"I'm fine dad." Tyler said.

"So it's Damian." Freddie said.

"He's not in trouble. He's just got a lot going on right now. Can I please go and get some fries now?" Tyler asked.

"I thought you were going to the arcade." Freddie said.

"I decided I'd rather bowl instead. Can I please get my fries?" Tyler asked and Freddie sighed.

"Off you go then." Tyler then walked over to the counter and Freddie went back over to the others.

After Tyler had ordered his fries, he looked back at his parents and sighed. He knew he needed to tell his parents what had happened a few months ago, but how could he tell his parents about it when he couldn't even say it to himself?


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with school and i totally blanked on my stories. But i promise i will work my butt of to get them finished. Hope you enjoy.**

"So where were you all morning? Emma said that you disappeared at like 6am on your bike." Clarissa said, her and Tyler sitting on Tyler's bed next to each other.

"I was visiting Damian. I ran into his mum last night at the bowling alley and asked if I could visit him. And it was 7am." Tyler replied and Clarissa gave him a small smile.

"So, I heard that your mum is getting the Christmas tree out tonight." Clarissa said.

"More like dad is and mum will sit and watch him do the work and then claim she did. She'll do some of the decorating, but dad will do most of the work." Tyler said.

"Yeah. That sounds more like your parents." Clarissa said and Tyler rolled his eyes with smirk.

"I rode past your house on the way here by the way. Nice tree in the window." Tyler said.

"Blame my mother. You know what she's like." Clarissa said.

"Yeah. She searched through my parents room last year. You should have heard my dad. He was not happy." Tyler said.

"I would have your mum would have gone off." Clarissa said.

"So did everyone else, but dad just completely lost it. He was so angry. Later that night he just collapsed though. One minute he was doing the dishes and the next he was on the floor. Turns out he was way to stressed, but it was the scariest thing I'd ever seen. Mum was out as well and it was just dad and I home so I freaked out and had to call the ambulance. Mum was terrified when I called her and told her what had happened." Tyler said.

"Well, I don't blame her. Your mum and dad have the strongest love anyone has ever seen." Clarissa said.

"I guess that's true." Tyler sighed and Clarissa smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as his arms went around her waist. A comfortable silence filled the room for the next few minutes before Clarissa looked up at him.

"I love you." She said softly and Tyler put one of his hands under her chin.

"I love you too." He said before leaning down to kiss her softly, their lips moving in perfect sync. After a minute, the kiss got deeper and they were pulling each other closer, Clarissa's arms around his neck and Tyler's left arm around her waist, his right hand twisted through her hair.

Downstairs as they were making out, Sam and Freddie were out in the shed and Freddie was looking for the Christmas decorations.

"You could hurry up you know. The tree is waiting for you to hurry up." Sam said.

"I'm looking as fast as I can." Freddie snapped.

"Don't get snappy with me. You're taking too long." Sam said and Freddie rolled his eyes. He then found the box and was midway through pulling it down from the shelf when something sharp sliced Freddie's arm and he reared back in back.

"What now?" Sam asked. Freddie then looked down at his hand and his eyes widened when he saw a deep gash running down the side of it, blood running down the side of his hand already and dripping onto the floor.

"Oh my god. What did you do?" Sam asked, quickly going to his side and grabbing his hand.

"I cut it on something. I feel sick." Freddie said. Sam, who knew blood made him queasy, quickly pulled him with her to the kitchen and put his hand under the water.

"Ow." Freddie whined as the sting hit.

"I know baby. We should probably get this checked out by a doctor." Sam said.

"I thought you wanted to decorate for Christmas." Freddie said.

"That was until you sliced your hand on something. We don't know what it was and I don't want you getting sitting with hepatitis or something." Sam said and Freddie nodded just as Jason walked into the house with Ashton.

"What's going on exactly?" Ashton asked, slightly confused at what her parents were doing.

"I'm taking your dad to the hospital because he cut his hand open. We'll be back in a little while. Don't go anywhere while we're gone." Sam said as she turned off the tap and wrapped a clean tea towel around Freddie's hand to try and stop the bleeding.

"Okay. Don't get hepatitis B or something dad." Jason said as he sat on the couch and Freddie rolled his eyes. He and Sam then left and Ashton sat on the couch next to her older brother.

"How was dance class?" Jason asked.

"Fun. We learnt a new dance today and I get to be one of the leads." Ashton said.

"What song is it?" Jason asked.

"Ugly Heart. We did auditions for it last week and I got it." Ashton said.

"Good on you." Jason said and Ashton smiled.

"I'm stoked to get the part in it." Ashton said. Laughter then drifted down from upstairs and Jason and Ashton looked to the roof.

"Clarissa must still be over." Ashton said.

"Probably. She was still here when I left to pick you up and I guess Tyler got home." Jason said.

"Where was he? He was gone before I had gotten out of the bathroom and I was only in there for 10 minutes this morning." Ashton said.

"I think he went to visit Damian. He said something about it last night at the bowling alley." Jason replied.

"Didn't Damian just get back from camp?" Ashton asked.

"I think so. But I also heard from a friend that he was in hospital in a trauma unit. Apparently he was attacked by some guy in an alley and, well, I'll leave it to your imagination. Some kid saved him by beating the man with a metal pole a couple times and then calling the cops." Jason said and Ashton's eyes widened.

"It's just a rumour though right?" Ashton asked softly.

"Exactly. There's also ones about him going to rehab and a mental institution and even juvie." Jason said.

"But you believe the alley one?" Ashton asked.

"I don't know what to believe, but I definitely don't want to believe that. Seems like a terrible thing to have to go through." Jason said.

"What else have you heard on that rumour?" Ashton asked.

"Just that there's a court case about a week after New Year. If it's just a rumour, there's definitely a lot of information on it. That's what makes me worry." Jason said.

"I'm sure it's just a rumour. Lots of things like that get made up." Ashton said.

"Yeah, but how many of them have so much depth?" Jason asked and Ashton stared at him in worry.


End file.
